


Kissing Bowties

by amatterofluck (lilithenaltum), lilithenaltum



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithenaltum/pseuds/amatterofluck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithenaltum/pseuds/lilithenaltum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lottie was a little more than teacher's pet, but falling in love with Professor Shannon Leto isn't exactly what she'd intended on doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one night back in January of '11 after seeing a picture of Shannon in Prep Night clothing-an oxford shirt, khakis, polka dot socks, glasses...and a bowtie. :) It all came together in about three days, and it's one my favorite fics I've ever written.

“ALRIGHTY, CLASS IS DISMISSED! Get your asses out of here and try not to get too wasted, okay?”

A round of laughter, and the students scramble out, leaving the lecture room in a quick stampede. It’s Friday and it’s the last class of the day for most of the university students. There’s going to be a huge party for one of the fraternities, and everyone is rushing from the lecture halls back to dorms and apartments and houses to get ready. Charlotte has every mind to skip the party, being as they’ll be the same way for her as they always will-boring and uninteresting.

She’s always lonely at a party.

The college party scene has never been her thing, not in the three years she’s been here. She’s almost a senior now, and she’s yet to actually get drunk or enjoy a party or have fun at one of the many clubs that lots of students frequent. She’s perfectly happy (okay, she’s not happy at all) in her apartment, feeding her cat, watching Dr. Who. She’s not even the type to dress up. Class is class, no need to wear anything but a pair of sweats and a tee shirt. Everyone knows her as the tutor anyway; she’s liked well enough, and treated fairly well, but she’s really just the girl everyone goes to when they can’t figure out their calculus homework.

The only one that even sees anything past that is Shannon..er, Professor Leto. She’s not supposed to call him Shannon. Not in class, not in the halls. She’s okay with it when they have Tuesday morning coffees or when he sees her at one of the art gallery galas. But around students? Nah. It’s a bit unprofessional, crosses too many boundaries. Not that he really cares about boundaries. He lets everyone call him Proffie Shan, cusses people out, has random bowtie tying lectures, likes to wear ridiculously striped socks…he’s a weirdo, yes. An amazing weirdo. With a brain unlike anything she’s ever encountered. He’s so fucking smart, so incredibly intellegent. He’s patient too, and caring and he really wants everyone to learn…but he’s not one for bullshit. Don’t wanna learn? Just pissing through this to get credits? Get the fuck out his class. It’s the reason he’s everyone’s favorite professor in the entire university.

It’s the reason she’s also secretly in love with him. Okay, so secretly being that only her best friends Ash and Chantelle know but shit…who the fuck cares? They’d never tell, she knows. They just like to give her hell about it, like to tease. Like the other night, when Phi Kappa Phi had that party and she stayed home as usual as they got ready in the bathroom. “What are gonna do, Lottie? Call over Proffie Shan? Make him dinner? SERVE IT NAKED?!” She’d thrown a pillow towards them and blushed, sorta, as they erupted into laughter. “Oh shut up! I’m not..it’s not like that.” And it wasn’t. She loved his mind, his laughter, his smile…she wasn’t one of those girls out to get into his pants. Not like Danielle or Lindsey or the head cheerleader, Alena, who’d already had her fair share of most of the attractive male faculty (and some of the women too, if rumor was to be believed).

Not that she didn’t think he was the hottest thing coming, cause she did. He was…wow. Okay, so he was a tad on the short side and those khaki pants he wore were kinda ridiculous and the bow ties…well, yeah, those were adorable, but who the hell wears lime green oxford shirts with pink polka dots? But seriously? He was beautiful, delicious lips and an amazing smile and scruff that made her all tingly and…his eyes…god, his eyes…

She could wax poetic about those eyes. She had, actually, last semester for Professor Bosanko’s Poetry Slam at McGee’s. She’d gotten some serious snaps about that, too. And nobody knew that she was talking about him, except, of course, Ashlea and Chantelle.

She sort of intended to keep it that way.

Scooping up her books and stuffing her keys into her hoodie, she walked down the stairs of the lecture hall, her ipod on, Deftones on. She passed him with a smile and took out an earbud as he waved for her attention. “Hm?” “You going to that party, Lottie?” he asked, and her heart did a little pitter patter when he called her by her nickname. She laughed. “Oh c’mon now, Prof…you know better than that. I’d be bored, as usual. Lonely doesn’t a good party make.” She tried to smile then, but failed to make it reach her eyes. He frowned. “Lonely? That’s no good. Let me take you.” Her head jerked forward and she snatched the other bud out, turning the volume down, putting the song on pause. “You have to be kidding me. You? At a fraternity party?” He shrugged, and grinned. “Hell, I do fraternity parties quite a lot, thank you. You’re just never at any of them to notice.” And as he was speaking, one of the football players came by, sticking his head in the door. “Proffie Shan, you coming tonight man?!” Shannon nodded enthusiastically. “Hells yeah, Tyler, you fuckin’ know it! Save me some beer buddy, we’re playing beer bong.” Tyler laughed and left, throwing Shannon a deuce and the professor followed suit.

Lottie smiled, shifted her backpack, and started out the door. “But seriously, Lottie. Come with me. You’d have fun. None of that lonely shit.” She stared back at him and tried to breathe, his eyes intense. He was serious. Dead serious. “I…” He stood up and gathered his briefcase then. “I’m picking you up at 6 just so you know, ready or not. I’ll wait if I have too. And no sweats. You’re lovely even in them, but seriously…” She rolled her eyes and tried to smother her excitement.

“If you say so, Professor,” she retorted, a grin on her face. “But I don’t have to like it!”


	2. Make Me Over

She’s in her room, staring at her closet, when Ashlea and Chantelle come home, giggling. “Ay, Lottie!” Ash calls out. “Pretty sure we’re gonna need a DD for the party tonight, wanna drop us off?” Chantelle pokes her head through the door and knocks. “Seriously, because last time, Ash got so fuckin’ drunk she didn’t know her ass from her tits.” Ashlea pops Chantelle in the head with a magazine and laughs. “Oh shut up, you trollop, I wasn’t even that-okay, yeah. I was. But seriously…Lottie. Are you even listening? Is your closet THAT interesting?”

Lottie turns, a weird smile on her face. “If I told you that you’d have to call Sammy again would you be terribly upset? I’m…gonna be at the party too.”

Ashlea and Chantelle stare, wide eyed and quiet for a few seconds before a simultaneous “WHAT?!” erupts from them both. “You’ve got to be-oh my god…Chantelle. Oh. It’s gonna fuckin’ rain fire and shit, SHE’S GOING TO A PARTY.” Chantelle was clapping and jumping up and down and Lottie gave her friend a funny frown. “You guys are so stupid,” she chuckled and sudddenly found herself on her toes and out her bedroom door. “Lookie here, we are going to dress you and do your makeup, no questions asked.” Lottie opened her mouth to protest, but Chantelle cut her off. “No ma’am, you have the fashion sense of a molerat. We’re all the same size and you, my dear, are getting a makeover. Ash, you get the hair and makeup. I’m gonna go raid my closet.”

Two hours later and Charlotte doesn’t even recognize herself. She’s all dolled up, though Ashlea was careful to not overdo the makeup. A simple coat of mascara, a cat eye, and some cherry red lipstick is all she needs. Her brown skin is blemish free so she’s just gets a dusting of powder and a little brow service, and her face is done. Her normally messy curly in a bun mop of hair has been straightened and now hangs down to her shoulders, parted on her left side and pinned back on that side with a simple bobby pin decorated with a few rhinestones. She’s wearing one of Chantelle’s signature shredded band tank tops, and just because, a pair of leopard print tights. She has the only sexy thing she owns on, her buckled studded boots her friend Molly bought her back in high school that she’s only worn twice, and a studded collar bracelet Ashlea found in her jewelry box. The key necklace she’s got on is something her friend Dottie bought her for her birthday last year that she’s been saving for a special occasion. And just because she’s having a bit of trouble with the whole short skirt thing, Chantelle lets her wear some of her leather shorts, the hem coming to a stop about five inches above her knees. They’re still a bit shorter than she’s used too and hella tight, showing off the ass she didn’t even realize she had, but…she has to admit…

She looks crazy sexy right. And plenty badass. She can’t stop grinning.

The doorbell dings and Chantelle runs out the bathroom then, as Ashlea straightens everything up. “Now look, if you need us for anything, just text us. Seriously. The party is gonna be huge, Lottie, we may get lost. But we’ll be in touch so just…don’t feel like you’re alone there. You’re not.” Lottie smiles. “Thanks you guys, seriously, but I know I won’t. My date is picking me up-” Ashlea spins around from the sink, teeter tottering on her four inch heels dangerously. “DATE? YOU HAVE A DATE TOO? Oh sweet baby Jesus, this is just bananas oh my god, CHANTELLLLLLLLE!” Lottie rolls her eyes and stifles a chuckle. “I KNOW I HEARD, OH MY GODDDDDDDDD. But seriously, Ashlea, come on. Sammy’s outside and you know how antsy he is.”

There’s a car door closing and quick steps up the walk and suddenly the sound of “OH HELLO BITCHES, WHAT’S TAKING SO DAMN LONG?” as Sammy fuckin’ Parker waltzes through the door. He storms through the house and whips around the door into the bathroom, stopping short. “WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE DONE WITH LOTTIE?!” Lottie laughs then and gives Sammy a hug. “I’m here, Sam, seriously…” Sammy is wideyed and grinning, clapping as he makes her turn for him. “Girl, seriously…wow. Ash, Tellie…you two are fucking miracle workers, regular Jesus Christs, no disrespect to thy lord and savior but good GOD WOMAN you look Ah-May-Zing!” Lottie covers her grin and blushes, and looks at the floor. “Sammy stop, seriously…” He shakes his head and grabs both Ashlea and Chantelle then. “But really, bitches, we have to go. Derick Mayville is gonna be there and he broke up with his boytoy last week and this motherfucker right here is on the prowl. SNAP SNAP!”

Lottie watches the three best friends she has at university drive down the street with a smile and a wave. And then, she’s suddenly very nervous. She glances at her cell and it’s now 5:55. FIve minutes. He’ll be here soon. She feeds Ten, her cat, straightens up the living room, checks the bathroom and then stands by the door on bouncy feet, her clutch, or rather, Ashlea’s clutch, in one hand, a cardigan in the other. She goes back to the couch, sits down in a heap, and sings a song in her head to distract herself. The fact that it’s “Don’t Stand So Close to Me” doesn’t escape her at all. Before she can think about it anymore, she hears a car engine outside and a few seconds later, the sound of the doorbell again. With a deep breath, she gets off the couch, walks slowly to the door, and opens it, trying to smother the nervous butterflies in her stomach.

The look on his face only makes them worse.

“I…um…so I was driving over here and was thoroughly convinced you’d try to stand me up and make wait till you changed into some jeans and a tee shirt…and you…wow. Christ. Buddha. I…Lottie, you look…damn.” She bites the inside of her cheek so not to mess up her lipstick and smiles. “Thank you Shannon,” she says, her voice lower and shy. “Are you ready to go?” he asks, and she nods, then takes the arm he extends, and walks with him to the car. “You brought out the Jag?”she asks in awe, his classic car gleaming in the sunset light. “Oh hell yes, for you…the Jag, my private plane I don’t have, a fucking white horse…” She turns to him, searches his eyes. He’s got something behind them she can’t read and it makes her stomach flip. “Well, thanks…this is…nice,” she says and gets in, smoothing her hands over the rich leather seats. He gets in beside her and starts the engine and she grins as she hears it purr. “She likes you, I think.” Lottie laughs then and Shannon speeds off down the street, Lottie’s hair flying behind her in the convertible.


	3. Who's That Girl?

The thumping of the bass can be heard even outside of the frat house, and there’s people all outside, beers in hand, flirting , chatting, dancing. It looks like a real hoot, to be honest, and Lottie is actually excited to be there. Shannon greets several people as they make their way to the house, fist bumping a few guys, giving some of the girls a wink. Lottie recognizes most of the people she sees as they weed through the crowds on the house-people she has classes with, people she’s helped with homework, some of the cheerleaders or ball players. It’s not enough to say that she gets a giddy, heady sort feeling as she walks, hearing whispers of “Oh my god, is that Lottie Dyrdek?!” or “Dude…that’s the chick in Biology III…she’s fuckin’ hot!”

She weaves through the crowd, headed towards the kitchen where she knows Ashlea and Chantelle will probably be. And there they are, swiging on a Smirnoff, laughing about something she probably doesn’t even want to know about. “Well if it ain’t Lottie the Hottie!” Ashlea exclaimes and Lottie laughs, shaking her head. “You are too much, I swear. How’s the party so far?” Ash takes as swig and shrugs. “Pretty okay so far, it’s just getting warmed up, though. Where’s your date? Is he a cutie? Do you have classes with him?” Lottie pauses, turns around. “Well…it’s not really a date, it’s just-” Chantelle snorts and laughs. “Oh c’mon now, I didn’t dress you up in that if it’s not a date! Now…who is it?” Lottie takes a breath and looks behind her, searching the crowd for Shannon, who stopped to chat up a few people. “Oh, well…he’s…um…” He sees her looking for him then, smiles, and excuses himself, then makes his way over to the kitchen. “Weeeeellll, if it ain’t the gruesome twosome. Hello, ladies,” he says, and Ashlea and Chantelle laugh, giving him quick hugs. “Sup, Proffie Shan?” Chantelle says. “We’re just looking for Lottie’s date. She actually showed up at a party, can you believe it?” Shannon glances over at Lottie who’s tapping her feet nervously, and smiles. “Of course I can. I brought her. I mean, took a little teeth pulling, but…” Ashlea’s eyes meet Chantelle’s and they stare at Lottie in shock. “Er…um, Proffie Shan? We’ll…be right back!”

And it’s off the to the bathroom downstairs where Ashlea locks the door. “Charlotte Miranda Drydek, you have some ‘splaining to do.” Chantelle nods. Lottie stares, trying her best to look innocent. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, really.” Ashlea narrows her eyes. “Oh yes, you do. You and Proffie Shan at a fuckin’ Phi Kappa Psi party?! Together?! There’s plenty to explain!” Chantelle nods. “Seriously, Lottie, what is going on with you two? Okay, so the Tuesday morning coffees aren’t anything, but this-” “Is nothing, I swear!” Lottie insists. “Really you guys…he just…he asked if I was going, and…I said yeah, cause…well, I don’t wanna spend the rest of my college years as a hermit, ya know? And he said he could come get me just cause. I mean, his house is on the way anyway and I thought you guys would have dates and…really. It’s nothing.” Just then there’s a knock on the door. “Occupied!” Ashlea yells. “Bitch if you don’t open this door I will go Beatrix Kiddo on your skinny white ass!” Chantelle unlocks the door and Sammy pushes in, and narrows in on Lottie. “Now lookie, here, girly. You didn’t tell me you were going to this party with Proffie “fine as fuck with them sexy ass bowties” Shan! Bitch you holdin’ out on us?” Lottie shakes her head, irritated.

“I’m not holding out on anybody!” she says, loudly, and crosses her arms. “It’s nothing, okay? Just a ride to a party. He’s a friend. That’s it. And I’m 21 years old, I’m a grown ass woman. What I do is my business. I don’t need you three interrogating me like I’m a child!” Sammy looks over to Chantelle then Ashlea, the three of them now quiet. “Lottie…it’s…that’s not what we meant. Seriously. We’re sorry. We’re just…we don’t want people taking shit about you behind your back and you know they will. There’s plenty of bitches here that would love the chance to get with Proffie Shan. And if they think you so much as have a crack in that door…well, shit’ll get started.” Sammy nods. “Honey baby, really, she’s right. We trust you…but…we don’t want you getting in trouble. I mean, he’s not supposed to touch a student. Not saying he would, not saying he’d let you or vice versa. But if the shit gets around that he did…” Chantelle nods and tilts her head. “Really, yeah…I mean, we’d know the truth, but the dean and the board may not believe it. And there he is out of a job and there you are branded the school slut, for getting everyone’s fave professor fired.”

Lottie frowns, shakes her head. “I know you guys are looking out for me, seriously. It’s gonna be fine, though I promise. Nobody knows we came together but you three.” Sammy snorts. “Boo boo, you walked through that door with him in tow. EVERYBODY knows. It’s just a point of pretending ya’ll showed up incidently at the same time. Okay? Cause Samuel James Parker is in no mood to be bustin’ bitches up in the name of his girl, Lottie, okay?” Lottie sighs, nods. “Whatever, fine. Can we go outside now?”

The party’s mood is suddenly not as festive as before for Lottie. She spends the next three hours chatting with other people, not really paying much attention to Shannon. Or at least, she’s trying not too. He’s paying her definite attention, trying to catch her eye, giving her looks. The unsettled feeling in her tummy is getting ridiculous. She hates the idea of him thinking she’s mad at him, but…she keeps hearing her friends’ words in her head. He manages to catch up with her outside the kitchen, a cup of beer in her hand, untouched but for a few sips. “Hey, pretty girl. You been hiding from me?” She shakes her head and pretends to find something interesting in the crowd. “Nope. Not at all.” She attempts a smile and he can sense something is up. “Lottie. What’s wrong.” She shakes her head again, that fake smile still on her face and she makes her way to move around him. She can’t be seen with him, she can’t be with him. He grabs her arm gently and makes her pause. “Something was said. In that bathroom. You’ve been avoiding me ever since.” Lottie swallows and meets his intense gaze, a bit of concern behind them, and finds herself falling.

She needs to get a grip on this, really.

“I…look, Prof-” He shakes his head, frowns. “Nuh uh. Shannon. It’s Shannon. We’re not in class.” She closes her eyes. “Shannon…it’s just…I don’t…well, Ash and Chantelle and Sammy says shit will get started cause of us coming here together” She says the last word in a whisper, “and I just-” He glares at her and rolls his eyes. “Shit gets started about everything, sweetheart. Who gives a fuck? Me? Nope. Let em talk. I don’t care. I wanna dance with you.” Lottie stares at the ceiling and heaves. “Shannon, seriously,” she mutters and tries not to cry. Why does she want to cry anyway? “Seriously,” he says and offers her his hand. “I’ve danced with ten people since I’ve got here. Dancing with you isn’t gonna hurt a damn thing.” She stares at his hand, and contemplates everything that her friends said. She could potentially start something, fuck something up, or she could just be overreacting and they could be wrong and this could all just be fun if she gets over this.

Over how she feels. About him.

He’s waiting. And something in her makes her sit her beer down and take his hand. He grins, gestures over to the DJ, and leads her to the middle of the living room, where the makeshift dancefloor is. “I know you like this song,” he says, smiling. “And it’s great dancing music and seriously, you’re gonna have a blast. Trust me.” Lottie can’t help but smile back at his enthusiasm and she fiddles nervously with the hem of Chantelle’s shirt. She tries not to pay attention to the stares she’s getting, especially the glare coming from Alena and her crew. Her heart pounds and she gets a giddy feeling as the first nots of Romeo Void’s “Never Say Never” blares through the speakers. “Oh my god!” she says laughing and he grins. “Told you you’d love it. Now c’mon Lottie, dance with me!”

And, even though there are stares and murmurs, she loses herself in the music and dances, like nobody is watching, with her Chemistry professor like she’s never danced before.


	4. Ditch This Joint

She can’t stop laughing, can’t stop grinning. That one dance turned into five, ending with a slow jam by Keith Sweat. She loves the way his arms wrap around her, how he sings along to the song. She’s surprised at how good of a singer he is, but isn’t really surprised. He comes from a musical family, his younger brother a singer too. He leads her back to the kitchen and she gets a fresh drink, this time just a simple cup of red wine, and sips it, talking with him about whatever. He looks like a rockstar tonight, a sporty blazer, skinny jeans, and a graphic tee underneath. His signature bowtie is missing, but she’s enjoying the view of his skin peeking out from the deep v-neck of the shirt.

Back to the kitchen, unfortunately, means back to reality and it’s a harsh one. Alena and her little pawns are staring at her from across the room. She pretends to not notice, continues talking to Shannon, and laughs at something he says as if she’s not worried. But she is. She can feel a tight knot winding in her tummy. Ashlea is in the opposite corner, glaring at Alena, then glancing at Lottie, her eyes letting her know that if shit goes down she’s got her back. Lottie hopes with everything it isn’t necessary. But there’s other people staring too, and she can hear the murmurs around her. She swallows, her eyes focused on Shannon for all it’s worth, and she does her best to keep her casual stance up. It’s slipping. He notices. “So yeah, that was how that ended. And seriously,” he drops his voice to barely a whisper, “if you wanna leave we can. I’m serious. Right now. You look like you’re about to cry.” She smiles, for appearances. “Yeah…I’m afraid Chantelle is getting ready to use that black belt she’s got on Alena right now and Sammy’s drunk so he definitly is in a fighting mood.” He nods. “We’ll leave seperately…um…go to the bathroom and pretend the door’s locked, go to the one upstairs, okay? Climb out the window. I’ll catch you, promise.” She tilts her head and smiles, then sits her drink down and pretends to “excuse” herself.

Alena meets her at the bathroom door. “You look cute tonight, Lottie,” she says, sarcasm thick in her voice. “Thanks,” she says and knocks on the door. Fortunately, there really is someone there. “Oh, sorry!” she says and smiles, briefly, then moves past Alena. But the other girl catches her arm roughly. “But it’s not enough to catch Proffie Shan, so back off. You’re just a little fish in a big pond, honey. You’re no where good enough for him. Stop trying. You’re embarrassing yourself.” Lottie, heart racing and palms sweaty, shrugs. “I…don’t know what you’re talking about, seriously Alena. But see, I gotta go pee, so…yeah. Nice to see you tonight!” She wiggles out of Alena’s grasp and bounds up the stairs, bolting in the upstairs bathroom and locking the door. She peeks out the window and finds Shannon standning beneath it, waiting. She cracks it and waves, then takes a breath, and jumps out, landing in his arms in a huff.

“See? That wasn’t hard!” She laughs, some of the nervous tension easing. “I told Ash and Tellie where you were going. They said be careful and uh…well,” he laughs and Lottie arches a brow. “What?” She holds his hand as they pick through the woody back yard and to his car that’s parked down the street. No one sees them, luckily, and Lottie is intent on keeping it that way. “Er…that Sammy Parker is something else. He told me if I so much as left a hickey on you, he’d have my balls in a vise.” Lottie snorted and starts to laugh. “Oh god, Sammy!” Shannon laughs along with her and opens her car door. “I’m glad I don’t have him for any classes. Seriously. I’d be afraid for my boys.” She gets in, shuts the door, and puts on her cardigan, and buckles her seatbelt. “Now why would you be afraid for them if you don’t have to worry about hickies?” He winks and her stomach does that flippy floppy thing again. “Oh…just saying.”

The ride home is chatty, and they sit outside her house a while, just talking. She loves when he talks like this, about things he wants to do, things he’s done. He’s fascinating, and she’s enraptured by just how beautiful his eyes are in the moonlight. “Seriously, though, Lottie…it’s barely 11 o’clock. Night’s plenty young. We could go get a late movie, or a bite to eat.” She bites her lip, stares at him and thinks…decisions, decisions. “I…well, yeah. I guess, but…” He cocks his head to the side. “Are you afraid you’re gonna get caught at McGee’s with Proffie Shan? Seriously, I get what they’re saying but I don’t really care. And I’m not scared. At all. I wanna take you to dinner. Let me do that?” She takes a deep breath. “Shannon…what it is is that…” Alena’s harsh words come back to her mind and she’s suddenly really not in the mood to do anything but crawl into the bed. “I don’t think I’m gonna do that. It’s not a good idea. Not just cause…I mean, it doesn’t look right. I don’t look right, with you.” He scoffs and shakes his head.

“What’s gotten into you, Lottie? You don’t look right with me? What kind of…bullshit is that?” She jerks back and frowns, and then starts to open the door, but he stops her. “Lottie, stop, please. I didn’t mean it like that. Just…what’s making you feel like this? Who said something? I’m gonna tell you something. I like hanging out with you, really. And I don’t care who sees you with me because I feel honored to be seen with you. As beatiful as you are…” She shakes her head and blinks back the tears that’s threatening to fall. “Shannon I’m not good enough! I’m just…that girl in the corner nobody really sees. I don’t stand a chance. Not with her. Not with anybody, not…I’m just nobody, okay? And it’s wrong anyway and I shouldn’t feel like this about my professor-” She stops short and clamps a hand over her mouth. His eyebrows go up and he nods. “Ah. So the real problem. Alena, I assume. Along with…what feelings? You feel something for me? Cause I damn sure feel a lot for you. A whole lot. More than I should, yeah, I know. But I don’t wanna hide from it. Let me tell you this sweetheart, she, nor any other woman has what you have and can ever compete with you. You’re smart and beautiful and driven and amazing and just…you’re the best friend Ash or Tellie or Sammy could ask for and I’m lucky to know you. You could fuckin’ teach my class for me, Lottie. You’re one of a kind, special…don’t ever compare yourself to somebody as empty and shallow as her. Never. She doesn’t hold me like you do.” Lottie’s heart is pounding, her hands trembling. “She doesn’t make me feel like you do,” he murmurs, and leans forward, cupping her cheek with his hand. His lips are centimeters from hers and she can feel the heat of his breath on them.

His thumb traces her lips, and her eyes flicker close, her breathing shallow. “Shannon…” she whispers, and he presses his lips to hers, softly at first, then more hungry and intense. He bites on her bottom lip, and tangling his hand in her hair, pulls her closer. She lifts herself up, as her pauses the kiss, and scoots over the middle console, then into his lap. Shannon picks the kiss back up with even more fire, slipping his tongue into her mouth and sliding his hands over her curves. His fingers crawl up her shirt and onto her bare skin, stroking it softly. He pulls her hair back, not roughly, but enough to make her tilt her had back, and lets his lips wander down her chin to her throat. She lets out a soft moan and he nips at her skin, smoothing it over with hot, wet kisses. His hands slide from her sides to her ass, cupping it and grinding her against his erection. His lips are at her collarbone, his fingers working their way into the waistband of her shorts when…

“GIRLS, GIRLS, GIRLS!” Motley Crue goes off and it’s his phone ringing. Lottie jerks back, snapping out of her daze, breathing hard. Shannon growls and mutters a “fuck” before tugging the phone from his pocket. “God, Jared, one of the worst times to text someone.” Lottie suddenly realizes she’s in her professor’s lap, his hand up her shirt, his kisses all down her neck. She leaps out his lap and stumbles out the car, grabbing her things in a hurry. “Wait! Lottie, hold up!” He races after her and catches up with her at the door. “Lottie, please, I’m sorry…I…look, I just..” She shakes her head as she fumbles with the keys. “That shouldn’t have happened,” she says, voice shakey. “I’m sorry, it shouldn’t have happened.” Shannon pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. “It’s not your fault, I swear…all mine. I’m so sorry…I crossed a line. I just…” He tilts his head and stares into her eyes. She presses her lips together and ignores the butterflies this time. “I don’t want this to fuck anything up. Please. I know…that it may be awkward…but don’t avoid class cause of tonight.” She nods, slowly, and finally opens the door.

“I’ll be in class Monday,” she whispers, and he stuffs his hands in his pockets, gives her a half smile. “Thank you. I’ll…see you then, okay?” Lottie watches as he gets into the car, and with a wave, drives off. She closes the door behind her, slides down to the floor, and bursts into tears.


	5. Head Held High

The weekend goes by far too quickly for Lottie’s liking. She spends most of Saturday morning in bed, sleeping, and watching old Matlock reruns, Ten purring by her side. Her heart and mind are in a tangled mix of emotions, and she’s dreading classes Monday. But she’s never been the type to skip class, even when she’s sick. She’s damned well not going to skip just because she made out with her Chemistry professor in his car. Ashlea and Chantelle don’t bother her most of that day, though Ash knocks a few times to check up on her. Sammy texts and she thinks she’s convinced him she’s fine, just tired. But she knows she’s not fooling any of them.

Sunday, after she gets back from some errand shopping she needs to do, the three friends are on the couch, waiting for her. “Intervention time, boo boo,” Sammy says, quietly. Lottie blinks, stands still beside the doorway, and then slumps in defeat. “There’s really no use fighting this, is there?” she asks, and they all nod. “Well…what is it? If you intend on asking me about what happened Friday night…well…I’ll only tell you if you promise to keep your mouths shut. I mean that.” Ash gives Tellie a look, who in turn glances at Sammy and they all nod again. “Agreed.” Lottie gives her friends a glance over for a long minute, then sighs and sits down on one of the mismatched recliners opposite the couch. She took a deep breath, and started to speak.

“We came home. Here. And talked outside for a while in the Jag. I don’t know how long, it just…it was a long while. About everything. He asked me to go have dinner with him, catch a late movie maybe. I guess he wanted to keep hanging out but…everything you said…came back to me so I just…and then Alena, well…she told me, when I was going upstairs, that I wasn’t good enough for him. That I didn’t stand a chance with him…not against her. She’s right. I’m just…me. I’m nothing special. But anyway, I told him I couldn’t be seen with him because I didn’t feel like it was right. And somehow I blurted out that I had feelings for him and…he told me…” She paused, staring at the floor. Ashlea silently encouraged her to continue, and Chantelle gave her a gentle squeeze on her arm. She closed her eyes briefly and went on. “He told me he had major feelings for me too.” Sammy let out a gasp and covered his mouth and Chantelle gave him a weird look, then shook her head. “What happened after that, babe?” “I…I let him kiss me. And then I crawled into his lap and he kissed me all over my throat and chest and his hands…oh, Tellie his hands were EVERYWHERE and his lips are just…god, he’s so…oh my god, I got all hot and he was this close to probably taking me in that car when the damn phone went off.”

Sammy, who had been sitting on his side of the couch biting his scarf, let out a squee and clapped. “Girl, GIRL. BABY. I know what I said about no can touch the Professor but YOU GOT TO SECOND BASE WITH HIS FINE ASS?! Oh lord. Oh my lorrrrrrrdy Jesus!” Ashlea was staring in wide eyed disbelief, her bright blue eyes bulging from their sockets, a crazy grin on her face. “Lottie, PLEASE tell me you picked back up afterwards.” Lottie shook her head and a collective groan went through her friends. “I realized what I had done. And I…I ran. Out the car, up the walk…he made me promise not to skip class though. So I have to see him tomorrow. I’m just scared you guys…what if I fucked up something that was just fine to begin with? What if he gets into trouble? You said it yourselves, somebody could start shit and Alena probably has a mind to do so. I couldn’t deal if he got fired for something like that, I really couldn’t.” She was shaking her head and Chantelle and Ashlea came to either side, hugging her tight.

“Listen to me,” Sammy said, softly but sternly. “You are going to walk into class tomorrow with your head held high, in something classy and fashionable and gorgeous. You will not wear a hoodie and a pair of twinkie pajamas, do you understand? No flip flops, no sloppy ponytails. You will talk to him about this. And if you do decide to ignore this, put this all behind you two, then fine. But you won’t hide and avoid him because you are a grown ass woman with am amazing mind and incredible talent. And if that man says he’s got something for you, well damn it, I can’t say I blame him really.” Ashlea nods in agreement. “I know…what we said last night. But seriously…just…be careful. I know how much you care for him…you…you love him, Lottie. You really do. And I think he can sense that. And if you don’t want to fuck this up, then don’t pretend nothing happened. Confront it. Whatever happens…we’re behind you, babe. Me and Tellie and Sammy. 100 percent.” Lottie attempts a smile and manages a slightly watery one. “Thanks you guys…really.” She gives a heave of a sigh, and wiping her eyes, turns to Chantelle. “Tellie? I think you’re gonna have to pick me out another outfit.”

Monday morning, she’d arrived to campus to the stares and whispers of most of the student body. She found she really didn’t give a fuck. She knew she looked good, knew she was going to ace all her tests. She always aced her tests. With Chantelle and Ashlea in three of her classes, and Sammy in one, she was doing just fine, head held up high, smile on her face. She’s well aware there’s murmurs of “teacher’s pet” and “slut” and “oh, I wonder why she’s smiling so much today…Proffie Shan must have laid it on her”. She finds all of it asinine and and pretty stupid, so she ignores it. She even does a damn good job of ignoring Alena’s piercing stares or her snotty remarks. She’s doing a damn good job…until her last class. Which just so happens to be Chemistry. And just so happens to be with Shannon.

She finds a seat close to the back as always, slumps down, and tries not to look at him the entire session. She takes her test with ease, and spends the rest of the time studying, or pretending to study, other subjects, but she keeps feeling his gaze rest on her and it’s unnerving. The class period isn’t over fast enough and the second he dismisses, she’s on her way down the stairs, careful not to trip over in the platform mary jane’s Ashlea let her borrow, careful not to walk too fast or her really short (unnecessarily short) plaid pleated skirt will fly up and expose all the goods. Chantelle’s idea of a classy, fashionable outfit looked like a school girl gone bad; a tight white sweater on top of the skirt and a pair of lace leopard print fishnet thigh highs, ones that just barely disappeared beneath the very short skirt. She’s down the stairs and nearly at the door of the now deserted lecture room when he clears his throat.

Shit.

“I need to speak with you, Charlotte.”

She draws in a breath and turns her head to look his way, and has to bite her lip so she doesn’t burst into tears. The look in his eyes is indescribable. “My office?” He gestures to the office at the other end of the room, and allows her to walk ahead of him, closing the door behind him and locking it. He’s quiet, eyes glowing, as he pins her suddenly against his desk. “Shannon,” she starts, her voice wavering, her heart racing. “Aren’t there…cameras in here? Or mics, I don’t know I just know that they could hear us, and if we say something…out the ordinary, you’ll get in trouble and I’ll get you in trouble and you’ll lose your job and I can’t have that cause you’re amazing…amazing at what you do, and who you are and I just..Shannon…oh…” Her rambling slows to a soft pant as his fingers trace circles on the skin of her thigh, just barely hidden beneath the skirt. “There are no cameras.” He leans in, his lips moist and soft, warm and presses a kiss to her neck. “There are no microphones.” His mouth opens slightly and the kiss becomes hot and wet, his teeth nip gently on her skin. “No one can hear us. No one can see us.” He moves his mouth from her neck to her ear and keeps his voice, deep and sultry and sexy, to just above a whisper.

“No one could hear you scream. Or see you wrap those legs of yours around me. Or watch you dig your nails into my back. Or see how glorious and beautiful and fucking incredible you’d look when you cum. No one. But me.”

He leans back then and she’s shaking, just barely, just enough for him to notice. She tries to ignore the sudden hot dampness between her thighs and sucks in oxygen she’d been unconsciously lacking. “I…um…” He shrugs then, smiles, and tilts his head to the side. “I would take you, right here, right now. If you wanted it. If you wanted me to. I want you, not…just for your body, mind you. It’s glorious, good god. But…because I wish I could make you see…feel…what I feel when I see you. When I hear you hand me my ass during a lecture. When I watch you sip coffee on Tuesdays. You can’t see that. But I intend on making you feel it. Every bit of it. Even if I have to pin you to my bed the rest of my life I will.” She stares at him, open mouthed, and nods, crosses her legs. “So if…if you want me that bad..” “Why won’t I just bend you over the desk and make you cry out right now?” He shakes his head, crosses his arms. “You’re worth way more than a fuck on a desk.”

Lottie’s convinced she’s dreaming so she pinches herself, wincing and then nearly passing out when she realizes that she’s not. He’s real. He wants her. He…is going to get his ass fired. “You’re going to get your ass fired, Shannon. I keep trying to tell you that!” It’s frustrating. As bad as she wants-hell, needs-him, she can’t let him get fired just because of her. It’s wrong. It’s against university policy. It’s-

“Not gonna happen. Believe me. It’ll be fine.”

She shakes her head, not believing him. Wanting to, wanting this…but…

“How?” she asks, and she nearly melts as he pulls her into an embrace, his hands dangerously low on her hips. He presses a gentle kiss to her temple and sighs. “Come have dinner with me tonight. I’ll cook. I have Chem Club in an hour, so…seven is a good time. I’ll explain everything then.” She’s nodding even though she figures she should probably disagree. She has a feeling this is going to turn into something more than dinner.

She’s going to turn into dinner.

“I’ll be there.”


	6. I'll Have You for Dinner

She’d called Sammy and asked for a ride, not giving any specifics. Chantelle had a tutoring session with some high school kids for extra cash that evening so she was gone and Ash was hanging out with Luisa, studying for their British Lit test the next morning. She still needed an outfit, and still had four hours…so…She texted Chantelle and ask if she could, yet again, raid her closet. She got an enthusiastic affirmative on the condition she spill later and Lottie had agreed…but upon looking through her stuff, didn’t find anything that she wanted. She went through some of Ashlea’s dresses and felt the same sort of disappointed frustration as with Tellie.

She didn’t even know why. She’d never been a fashionista, so she figured anyting was better than her usual sweats and pj’s. It was time to call the expert.

Sammy met her at the door, hand on his hip and a smirk on his face. “He’s making me dinner,” she said, closing the front door behind her and getting into the car. “Oh, I’m sure, boo boo. I’m sure. Now, we’re going to the mall first for what?” “They have nothing I want to wear. Chantelle and Ashlea.” Sammy gave her a weird look and snorted as he started his car and took off. “Well I’ll be damned if little Miss Threw Together decided she wanted to actually pick out some clothes of her own! Bravo, darling, bravo.” Lottie gave a soft laugh and shook her head. “Oh hush, you. But really…I…kinda know what I wanna wear. I just…gotta go find it. I got the money, and there’s really no limit-” “No limit?!” Sammy exclaimed, nearly running a red light. “You, the infamous penny pinching bargain hunter has no limit?!” She chucked and winked. “I save my money, honey. Plus, refunds on financial aid and tutoring adds up when you never spend it. Take me to the classiest, richest mall in town Sammy Doll. I want something really special.” Sammy grinned and gunned it down the freeway just as soon as the light turned green.

Three hours later and back at her house, and Chantelle had come home. She and Sammy were in the bathroom doing Lottie’s hair, corralling her usually unruly curls into soft, old Hollywood waves. Lottie’s tummy was fluttering with all kinds of butterflies; she was so nervous she thought she’d burst into tears. Why in the world was she so nervous? It was just dinner! “Because you know good and damn well it ain’t gonna be just dinner,” Chantelle said, laughing. Oh, she’d said that out loud…whoops. “I…well, no. But really…I’m an adult! I shouldn’t be nervous about a silly dinner date. I’m behaving like a kid about to pop her cherry.” Sammy snorted and wrapped another strand of hair around the curling iron then misted it with light holding spray. “Oh honey, child. You know it’s about like that, considering you ain’t had any in…what…three, four years?” Lottie sighed. “Since graduation night,” she murmured. “But still…” “But nothing,” he said. “You’re gonna knock him dead anyway, so get all that nervous energy out. Right now. Scream if you have to!”

Chantelle threw on some dance music and they all jigged around the living room, Lottie in tears of laughter by the time Ashlea came home. “You guys are so special, I swear, and I say that with love.” She grinned and grabbed Lottie by the shoulders. “So, honey bun, what you wearing to this “dinner”?” she asked, making quotations with her fingers. Lottie looked at Sammy with a knowing smile and then bolted down the hall to her room. She picked up the little black dress that lay on her bed and bit her lip, then yelled out the door, “DO YOU WANT ME TO JUST PUT IT ON? I ONLY GOT HALF AN HOUR LEFT ANYWAY!” The other three yelled a yes and she shed her bathrobe, stepped into the dress, and let out a surprised sigh at her reflection.

She looked amazing.

After putting on the brand new pumps she’d bought along with it and digging through her jewelry box, she walked, head high, into the living room to the applause and gasps from her friends. “Oh. My. GOD.” Ashlea whispered, and Chantelle hollered, as Sammy pretended to burst into tears. “Oh, Lottie…you’re gonna kill him. You’re gonna give the poor old man a heart attack.” Lottie beamed and giggled, then spun around and flipped her hair back. “I do look good, don’t I?” she responded with a wink, and blew Ashlea a kiss. “Girl…you look like…damn.” “Oh god. I’m so nervous. Oh man. I’m gonna pass out!” Lottie sat down on the couch in a heap and fanned herself, suddenly a lot warmer than she wanted to be. This was a big deal. This was going to change everything.

And if it wasn’t enough, Sammy was jingling his keys, pointing to his watch. “You’ve got 15 minutes to get to his house, ma’am. Time to go. Wish her luck, ladies. She’s gonna come back with hickeys on her neck and walking bowlegged.” Lottie rolled her eyes, but silently thanked him for easing her tension. “Maybe. Maybe not. But seriously…thanks you guys. For being so…amazing and supportive. Gah….I’m gonna be late! Sammy Doll! To the Batmobile!”

As they pulled up to the walkway of Shannon’s old Victorian style house, Lottie could feel a strange sort of calm wash over her. She had this. She was going to be fine. She was going to wow him senseless. And she was going to enjoy every last minute of tonight. Checking her makeup and hair in the mirror, she gave a deep heave and turned to Sammy. “Good luck, doll,” he said, smiling. “Be safe.” She nodded and gave him a quick hug, then opened the door and started up the walkway. Lottie tugged her trench coat closer to her as a sharp gust of chilly late February wind blew by. She carefully walked the last few steps up the porch and with a mental shove, rang the doorbell.

He answered with a grin on his face.

“Well, hello, beautiful. What brings you to this corner of the world?” Lottie tried to not blush. “Someone here promised me dinner…and I’ve heard legendary things about his cooking.” He opened the door wider and gestured her inside, and she took a deep breath of something delicious cooking. “Ever had lamb, sweetheart?” Shannon asked as he took her clutch. “No, I haven’t…but it smells amazing!” “And your coat, miss?” Lottie pauses and presses her lips together, then unbuttons the trench and slides out of her coat.

His expression is priceless.

He stand in the foyer with his mouth agape and hooded eyes, his pupils dilated. “Damn.” She chuckles, feeling a surge of confidence, and walks slowly towards the dining room. “I’ve never taken you as a man of few words, Professor.” He licks his lips and follows, his eyes burning into her skin. “Sometimes there are none to be said. Sometimes, words don’t fully convey what you have in mind.” “Oh, really?” He catches up to her and slides his arm around her waist, then pulls her to him and into a soft, but heated kiss. “Oh yes…really. Now, dinner, madam, is waiting.”

Dinner is lovely. They talk and flirt and laugh and flirt some more. He serves her three courses: an arugula, asagio, and pear salad for first course; rack of lamb with mustard sauce, purreed sweet potatos in little won ton boats, and a creamy leek and potato soup for the main course; and as dessert he serves her the most delicious frozen kaluha pie she’s ever had. She’s stuffed and giddy and sipping wine when he asks her to dance. She freezes. “I…can’t dance, Shannon, I swear!” He laughs. “Oh come on, now. I don’t believe that. Besides, who’s to say you can or can’t? It’s just you and me here.” She thought about it for a second, her mind going back to the party and the feel of his arms around her. It couldn’t hurt…she was already feeling silly. “I guess so. But if you laugh I am so coming after your ass.” He growls playfully and kisses her on the cheek. “Oh darling you don’t know how much I’d love that.”

She half expects something ridiculous, like Sir Mix a Lot to come out the speakers, but the music starts and he offers her his hand and she’s a little thrown off to hear Michael Buble. She gave a gasp as he pulled her into his arms and smiled with glee. “I love this song!” He grin. “I know. I catch you listening to it sometimes when you’re studying in the student union. Or when you’re sitting in lecture doing your work and you like to steal little glimpses of me.” She narrowed her eyes as he smirked. “So you’ve been spying on me?” she asks, with a giggle. “Mmhm,” he murmurs and pulls her closer. As the music played she got lost in the sway of his body, the sultry horns, the thick bass. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders tighter and he slid his hands lower, gripping her hips. Lottie could feel the heat radiating from his body, his lips mere inches from her ear. He sang along, softly to the song, and she shivered. “Shan..” she whispered, and snuggled her face into his neck. Her heartbeat pounding, her pulse racing, she met his eyes and almost melt. He slowed the dance and held her, sliding his hands along her sides and lower back, then over the curve of her ass, staring into her eyes the entire time.

“I’m your man, Lottie,” he murmured, then closed the space separating them and drew her into a hot, passionate kiss. As his lips pressed against hers, then withdrew, he gazed into eyes and then kissed her again, then again and again, setting her body on fire, her temperature rising with ever touch of his lips. “Let me show you how much I need you. Please. I wanna make you feel my love.” She nuzzled against the stubble of his jawline, her fingers gripping his neck and sliding up into his hair. “Promise me something?” she asked, breathless. “Anything,” he said softly.

“Don’t stop…even if I beg you to.”


	7. Dessert

His lips were all over her throat, all over her chest as he backs her up against the bed. Shannon’s fingers quickly found the zipper of her little black dress and pulled, and she let the dress drop, stepping out of it slowly, leaving it a pile on the floor. “God, Lottie,” he whispered , soaking in the sight of her lush body, then pulled her close again, and kissed her deeply. Lottie pulled at the oxford he wore, her nimble fingers working on his buttons as he unbuckled his belt and pants, and he broke the kiss only so she could pull off his undershirt and let him slide out of his trousers. “Now what exactly were you gonna tell me?” she purred, unhooking her bra and tossing it to the floor. He dipped his head and softly kissed the space between her breasts, then smiled up at her. “I can show you much better than I could ever tell you. Much, much better.” Shannon lays her down on the bed, his hand behind her head, and kneels between her thighs, peppering her bare chest with kisses as he gets rid of the slacks he has pooled at his feet. After stripping down to just his underwear he slides his body on top of hers, pressing his hips into hers so she can fully feel his erection through the thin cotton of his boxers.

Lottie pulls him down for another slow kiss, as his hands wander all over her body. His fingers find the waist of her panties, and slip inside, tugging them down slowly. Lottie lifts her hips up and grinds them against his pelvis, making him shudder. He moans against her mouth, then pulls away from the kiss and drags her panties down her hips, over her thighs, and completely off. She’s totally naked now, and suddenly very much nervous. But he doesn’t seem to notice as he’s too focused on memorizing the lines of her body with his tongue. Lottie gasps and arches her back as his fingers slip into her heat and his mouth suckles her nipples. Her hips meet his fingers as they stroke and knead her clit, curling upward and finding her gspot. He chuckles as she gives a raspy, gasping moan, and pushes his fingers harder, faster. “You like that, Lottie?” he asks, as her fingers grasp the luxurious sheets beneath her. Her eyes flicker open and she pants out a breathy yes, her head tilted backwards, her toes curling as the pleasure inside her spiraled higher and higher. “Can you imagine what it’s gonna feel like when I’m inside you?” he growls, and she shudders, the very thought setting her body alight. She’d never felt like this before. She’d never been high like this, dizzy and desperate and wrapped in so much pleasure.

She’d never actually had an orgasm before.

Her hips meet his fingers stroke for stroke and the coil in her belly is unwinding, the nearly agonizing throb of need building as he pushes her towards something so good, it’s scaring her. She cries out, then gives a gasp of shock as he withdraws his fingers, sucking them into his mouth to clean them off. She hadn’t come. She didn’t think she had. The need was still there, even more intense and hungry than before and Lottie was nearly about to lose her mind. And then he began an onslaught of hot kisses all over her body, his mouth nibbling up her thighs and almost to her core, almost to where she needed him so badly. He simply skipped over it and kept going, back up, over her tummy to her breasts and finally to her mouth again, his own need hard and ready against her leg inside his boxers. She reached down and helped him shuck them off and his erection sprang forward.

Good lord…that bulge in his khakis was not lying.

He was huge. Much bigger than anything she’d seen, bigger most definitely than her ex…though she was pretty sure that wasn’t too difficult to accomplish. It scared her a little, and she was worried she wouldn't be able to fit him. She slid her hands from his chest down to stroke him, drawing out a deep moan from Shannon, his hazel eyes flickering closed momentarily. “Lottie…baby…”he whispers, his voice shaky, and his hips instinctively thrust into her hands. She watches his face as she works him, the way his mouth opens in a silent moan , the way his eyes struggle to stay focused on hers. His head bows and he shifts against her more urgently as she strokes him faster. He finally reaches down and grasps her hand, pulls up upward and pins it to the bed beside her head. “I need to be inside you…I need to be a part of you, Lottie.” She tangles her hands into his hair, scratching his scalp gently, and smiles.

“Come here then. I’m waiting for you.”

Swallowing her nervousness, Lottie spreads her thighs wider, inviting him in. He shifts up and over, pulling the drawer of his nightstand out and digs through the contents before finding a package of condoms. After quickly putting one on, he settles between her legs and positions himself at her core. “Are you ready?” he whispers, and she bites her lips, nods, and holds on to him. With a quick kiss, he slides forward a little, the tip of his cock pushing inside of her, and then, he thrusts forward smoothly. Her body stiffens and arches and she gives a sharp cry, a mixture of pleasure and pain shooting through her. He stretches her more than she’s even been stretched before and a few stray errant tears slip from her eyes. “Did I hurt you?” he groans out, obviously struggling between wanting to dive deeper inside her, and trying not to hurt her any more. She takes a few deep breaths and closes her eyes, her fingers digging into his shoulders. “I think I’m okay…just…give me a little bit, alright? It’s been a while.” He stills until she wiggles her hips and gives him a nod, and then he starts a slow, intimate pace.

As he thrusts, long and deep, he gazes into her eyes, his fingers now entwined with hers. “There’s no way,” he murmurs, his voice thick and heady, “that I could ever tell you how much you mean to me. How much I need you. How much I love you.” Lottie smiles, and shifts her hips up and circles them around in opposite to his. “Ditto. I’ve loved you ever since Chem I. I’ve loved you for longer than I probably should have.” He laughs, and thrusts deeper then, making her gasp and close her eyes momentarily. “Oh, yes…it feels so…oh, god, Shannon.” He bows his head to kiss her neck, his lips making hot wet trails on her skin. “Do you feel that, baby girl?” he whispers. “Can you feel me? That’s how I feel…that’s a taste…just…yes…” His eyes slip closed and he moans against her throat. “Fuck…fuck yeah…god, you feel so fuckin’ good, Lottie.” She bites her lip, smothering a loud cry as his hips pick up the pace and he hits her spot. He nips at her jawline and then meets her eyes again, breath shallow against her lips. “Don’t hold back on me, let it go. I wanna hear, I wanna see you cum.” Gripping his hips, she lifts her thighs higher, and he slips deeper, making her cry out again. This time, she lets it go, shucking off all inhibitions and restrictions, no longer nervous or embarrassed around him. She’s close, she can feel something wild and unreal pushing its way towards the surface, and though her heart pounds in fear, she’s anticipating it.

“Shannon,” she groans out, and licks her lips. “I need you…right now, please…make me cum. Make me scream. I want you so bad, I need you…” Shannon draws her into a fiery, intense kiss, lips and tongues colliding, and slips his hands between them to stroke her in time with his thrusts. “Oh, yes yes yes yesyesyesyessss,” she hisses and her fingernails dig into his flesh, making him wince in pain, then purr in pleasure. “Come on, sweetheart,” he says, his eyes drinking in the sight of her in ecstasy. “Come on and fall for me, just fall…” And with a twist of his fingers and a snap of his hips she is, shattering apart into a million pieces, feeling her orgasm in every nerve. She’s spiraling, spinning, dizzy and lightheaded, her heart racing like a rocket, her mind blank. It’s scary and mind blowing and she tenses against him as he draws her pleasure out, her mouth open in a strangled, desperate cry of rapture. He never takes his eyes from her, and as she clenches wildly around him, he cums too, his thrusts jerky and needy, a feral, animalistic growl rising from his chest. He rides the wave out, then shudders and collapses on top of her, before shifting over to the side so she’s not crushed beneath him.

She’s still heaving, trying to suck in much needed air, her hands shaking and her body trembling when he rolls over a minute later. “Babe,” he asks, a bit worried. “Are you okay?” She swallows hard and nods slowly, her breaths shallow and quick. “That’s never happened to me,” she finally manages to whisper out. “What, an orgasm like that?” he asks, a soft smile on his face. She shakes her head and then looks at him with wide, awed eyes. “No…an orgasm. Period.” The look on his face is indescribable, and disbelief doesn’t really cut it. “Never…had an orgasm? You’ve never come before? Not even by yourself?” She shook her head as her heartbeat finally started to calm. “My first…my ex, never really cared if he got me off or not…he was a 17 year old hormonal man whore, so…” She laughs. “And I’ve never been really good at…you know. Doing it myself. Though I’ve tried.” She turns to him and gives him a grin. “Cause there’s been some nights after my Chemistry class where I have these sordid, nasty fantasies about my professor…” He chuckles and kisses her lips, smooths the sweat soaked strands of hair from her head. “I’m going to have to do something about that. Think I’m gonna give you a few lessons on pleasuring yourself.” She bites her lip and closes her eyes, smiling as he presses a kiss to her temple.

“So. I’m the first one to make you cum.” She nods, and he slides his hands along her sweaty tummy, grips her hips. “Mind if I’m your second? And your third, and fourth, and fifth?” She giggles and pulls him on top of her. “Not at all, Professor. Be my guest.”


	8. My Girl

Shannon wraps his arms around Lottie’s waist and tugs her closer to him. Five orgasms later and she’s loose limbed and lethargic, lazily scratching gentle patterns in his scalp. He snuggles into her neck and presses a soft kiss there, closing his eyes, drinking her in. He hasn’t been this peaceful, this happy for a long time. Two years of frustrating want finally absolved and every joint and muscle in his body was more relaxed than he’d ever been. And even still, he was insatiable, still wanting her just as badly as he had the moment she walked through his door in that little black dress. She stretched just then, arching her naked body slightly from the bed, and he couldn’t help but stare in appreciative awe. She was perfection in his opinion, lush curves and smooth, creamy caramel skin. Her hips were thick, her waist slender, her breasts just perfect; not too big, but not tiny either. And although he had probably traced just about every square inch of her body with both is hands and mouth, he could not stop staring. She was a goddess. A long legged, brown skinned, curly haired, goddess with a brain most scientists would kill for and a heart bigger than the sky.

She was amazing. And she was his.

He grinned into her skin and she turned her head, slowly, a soft smile on her face. “What you smiling about, Shan?” she murmured, and he kissed her neck again, then let out a satisfied sigh. “Just…you. Thinking about you.” She chuckled than and closed her eyes, let out a breath. “Yeah? And what about me?” “About how perfect you are. About how amazing you are. About how much I love you.” He could feel her body tense, then relax, her chest heave in a rattled breath. “Love me, huh,” she said, her voice a little shaky. “That’s an interesting concept.” Shannon propped his head up on his hand, narrowed his eyes, and met hers. “Well, Lottie, if you thought this was just about the sex, I hate to disappoint you.” She said nothing, just stared at him, then shifted her eyes to the ceiling. “I…no. I didn’t. You’re better than that. But…what we just did…what we have, I mean, it’s…wrong.” Shannon snorted. “Says who? The Board? University policy? Yeah, well, fuck ‘em.” Lottie sat up then, an incredulous expression on her face. “Fuck em? Shan, this is your career, okay? Your job is not worth a little sex with a student, it really isn’t.” He shook his head and frowned. “Seriously, Lottie, cut that shit out. This isn’t just ‘a little sex with a student’. Okay, so you are my student, at the moment, and okay, we had sex, but…shit. This is more than that. To me it is. I hoped it would be to you.” Lottie sighed and sucked in a breath. “It’s everything to me,” she whispered. “I just…don’t want to get you in trouble.” He smiled then, his eyes twinkling. “See, that’s the plan…what I was gonna tell you about. And then you had to go and wear that tiny little dress and distract me like you did, so…” She laughs. “Uh huh, sure, Professor. But really, how do you expect us to be together like this?”

“We’ll wait.”

Lottie frowned then and turned over. “Wait? Wait for what? You can’t just….ugh, Shannon, you can’t make love to a girl and then expect her to be fine not having you for…well, waiting for how long?” He continued. “Till you graduate. You’re not going to grad school here, so…and we’ll just have to keep everything hush hush until then. You’ve only got two more semesters. Hell, if I can wait two years for you, I can wait another. And I don’t have you for another class anyway, after this semester is up, so no worries on that part. Just…we’ll have to be careful. And quiet. I know it’ll seem…taboo and sneaky but shit…Lottie, I want you. Bad. Hell, I need you. I love you. I can’t just…let you go like that. I’m willing to wait to be with you publicly, if that’s the case, but shit. I can quit my job if you wanna. I got plenty saved up, I can-” “Hell no!” Lottie cuts him off. “You love this job too much for that. I think I’ll be fine. Waiting, that is. But you’re gonna have to be…discreet when you stumble out of my house at 6 am after a round of mind blowing sex, you know that?” He laughs, full and open, and pulls her into a kiss. “Oh yes, ma’am I understand. I get you.” He presses his forehead to hers and smiles softly. “You’re worth it, my love. All that waiting and want and sneaking and shit. Hell, it’ll be fun. Now, any more objections, besides the obvious?” She giggles and nods her head. “Well…you’re too old for me, for one thing.” He snorts. “Old? Missy, I just made you come more times in the last two hours than you ever have in your entire existence. And i’m still up for more. So old? Hell no. Now, if the age bothers you…” She bit her lip and looked at him, blushing. “Well…sorta. I mean, you’re like, 20 years older than I am.” He shrugged. “And? Your mom and dad are 15 apart, aren’t they? And besides, my age is no testament to how I live. Next problem, this one is moot point.” She shook her head, sighed, and snuggled into him. “Right now? Nothing. I’m sleepy though…wore out.” He smiled, and stroked her hair. “Figures as much, poor thing. Go to sleep. You’re free to spend the night, if you wanna. Tomorrow’s Tuesday anyway, we’ll go get our coffee after we swing by and let you clean up.”

And that was how things went. The last few weeks of her semester went by smoothly, the chatter and gossip dying down when it was obvious that Proffie Shan wasn’t treating her any differently than he had been. Sammy and Ashlea had somehow convinced everyone that she and he hadn’t in fact shown up at the party together, but had only walked in with each other. Alena actually left her alone, though she still made her moves on Shannon as always, and, as always, he brushed them off. Summer vacation couldn’t have come any sooner. She took that semester off, as did he, since he had no lectures for such a short semester, and he took her to Cancun, Mexico. They lay around for nearly a month, drinking margaritas, having sex, dancing on the beach, having more sex. He came back with a wicked tan, and she’d come back with a tattoo, one with the chemical compound for the chemical that caused love. And with a little discrepancy and lots of tact, they managed to keep the fact that he met her nearly every evening for love making and drinks, or that she helped grade his papers naked on his bed, wearing only one of his bowties.

No one knew. No one but her three friends and somehow, his brother, but they weren't talking.

When she finally graduated he sat in the audience, prouder than he’d been of anyone, beaming and she caught his eye as she accepted her degree. “Valedictorian, huh?” he’d said earlier, on their way to dinner with her parents and Ash and Tellie and Sammy. She grinned, pecked him quickly on the cheek and sprinted off towards her mom and dad, as they wrapped her in a hug. One of these days they were going to find out, and probably explode, and maybe even come after him with a shotgun and a machete, but he was willing. Ready. Able. He was up for anything, so long as he could have his Lottie.

Lost in thought, he didn’t realize she was calling for him for a while, until her yells snapped him out of his revelry. “Proffie Shan!” she called, grinning. “Come on! We’re starving!” He smiled then, straightened his bowtie, and linking her arm in his, waltz down the campus lawn with his favorite girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it as much as I loved writing it. :)


End file.
